CAROL
"XOXO CAROL! >:)" ''~ one of Carol's imfamous sayings. '''Carol' is a fictional character and the main villain in the story CAROL! >:). She becomes the antagonist after she steals a gif from Michelle Neekon in chapter one of the story and refuses to give her credit for it. This leads to Carol kidnapping Ashley Cornelia and trapping her in her evil lair in West Hall. Carol then captures Jon Pipkin and later Jasper Flee, of whom she has special, creepy plans for in order to get Michelle to hand over her Bumblr page. Personality: Carol is a very angry and evil person, who thinks that all nineteen year olds are "children" because "that explains a lot." Carol is in her mid-twenties and owns a Bumblr page as well, although it is not nearly as well known as Michelle's Bumblr page. Carol can't seem to make good decisions in life, as seen as when she allows herself to fail Astronomy when she attended F.R.I.E.N.D.S. University several years ago (apparently Colin Now & Later was her ISG) and when she married Pedro and had a spawn with him. Her mother, Mrs. Krupp, recognizes this and confronts her about it in chapter fourteen of the story which causes Carol to get so angry that she kills Jon Pipkin with her deathray. Carol loves Farmville, which is so appropriate and she is not the brightest crayon in the box. But hey, what do you expect? She's Carol! She is often called the "Evil Devil Hater B*tch" by several of the heroes throughout the story. Relationships: Love Interests: Pedro Riveria (husband): Pedro is Carol's unfortunate lover and husband. Like Carol, he is not very bright (though she does possess more brains than he does). Pedro is basically Carol's sidekick and does whatever she tells him to do, no matter how ridiculous it may be. Carol treats Pedro very badly, but this doesn't seem to bother him too much. They have a strange relationship where Pedro openly expresses his love for Carol, but most of the time Carol isn't impressed with him. Despite this, they still sometimes behave like a creepy couple, as seen when Carol makes out with him in chapter seven of the story. This stops however, when Carol takes an interest in Michelle's friend Jasper Flee later on in the story, of whom she is willing to cheat on her husband for. ~ For more on this canon, see the Article, "CarolShipping." Jasper Flee: 'At first, it seemed as if Jasper was just another one of Michelle's friends that Carol wanted to capture, then chapter ten hit and the world was never the same. Carol expresses interest in Jasper early on in the story, when she attempts to capture him at Mapple headquarters in chapter two of the story. After many failed attempts by Pedro to successfully obtain him, Carol gets Fake Michelle to kidnap Jasper in the hopes of creating a super spawn with him. Luckily for Jasper and the other seven heroes, she never gets the chance to follow through with the plan. Much to Jasper's dismay, Carol continues to go after him in the sequel. Whether or not her interests in him are romantic or simply because "Michelle hesistated" is unknown. ~ For more creepiness, see the Article: "''CreepyShipping." '''Family: Mrs. Krupp (mother): Mrs. Krupp is Carol's mother (which is creepy I know). She raised Carol from since she was very young. Mrs. Krupp doesn't seem to be very proud of Carol's decisions in her life, the one she is most disappointed in being her marriage to Pedro. Mrs. Krupp however, encourages her daughter to be evil and even helps her to kidnap Jon Pipkin, one of Michelle's friends in chapter five of the story. In spite of it all, Mrs. Krupp loves her daughter, because she doesn't interrupt her. Minions: Fake Michelle (accomplice): Fake Michelle is one of Carol's many minions who is willing to follow the ridiculous orders that Carol gives her. It is unknown how they met, but it is suspected that they somehow met through Bumblr. They work together to stop Michelle Neekon and her friends in West Hall. Unlike Pedro, Fake Michelle is actually good at being a loyal minion and always follows through on Carol's commands - often finding success. She is the one who successfully captures Jasper Flee and gives him to Carol at the end of part one of the story. Fake Michelle has yet to turn on Carol, although Carol doesn't treat her very nicely, like most of her accomplices. Enemies: Michelle Neekon: 'Michelle is Carol's greatest rival in the story. Carol hates Michelle because she is the owner of the most successful University of Michigan Bumblr page. Carol is often referred to as "that chick from Brazil" by Michelle, a name which Carol has no knowledge of at this time. Their relationship was always sour due to Carol's refusal to give Michelle credit for her gif in the first place and the fact that Carol captured several of Michelle's friends, and probably won't ever improve. In the story CAROL! >:) Carol lures Michelle to her evil lair in West Hall in an attempt to get her to hand over her Bumblr page with all of her followers. When Michelle refuses, Carol's actions get more evil and drastic, in the hopes that Michelle will eventually give in and give Carol what she wants. SPOILER ALERT: She never does! ~ There is a debate over their relationship: see "Battle''Shipping." '''Nicknames: ''- Evil Devil Hater B*tch'' ''- "that chick from Brazil"'' ''- Evil Devil Woman B*tch'' ''- "my sweet" ~ Pedro ''- "my pet" ''~ Pedro '''Ships With Carol:' Despite being a crazy evil hater b*tch, Carol has a few ships as well. Here are the official ships for Carol: '' ~ CarolShipping - ''Carol & Pedro ~ BattleShipping - Carol & Michelle Neekon ~ CreepyShipping - Carol & Jasper Flee